


Seadwellers are Dumb

by oceangel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceangel/pseuds/oceangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not to mention high-maintenance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seadwellers are Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semianonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semianonymity/gifts).



> hope you enjoy!

"are you evven listenin' to me"  
"of course! you're just being RIDICULOUS!!! >:O"


End file.
